A Spyro Christmas!
by a differentGuest
Summary: It was Christmas in the Dragon Realms, and snow fell. It was up to The awesome cheetah, and the incredible dragon to get to the bottom of the mystery! Rated T only for a certain spoiler... one-shot.


**Here is my first Christmas and... Yes my first Spyro one-shot. Please, enjoy!**

It was a nice and snowy day in the dragon realm. Some flurries here and there. There were also some very icy patches by the river. All the dragons were gathered from all five worlds to celebrate their own type of Christmas tradition. It was Christmas Eve that morning when Nestor woke up from his slumber and tapped on Tomas' back. "Hey, it's not supposed to snow here," he protested. Tomas gradually stood on two legs with a wing on his face. "Err uh... What?" He put his wing back in its normal position and saw the frosty ground. His process of thought took a while, and his eyes grew wide as soon as he found out what was happening. Both of his arms were swinging back and forth, eventually on his head. "No, NO! This can't happen! It's not supposed to happen!" This awkward moment woke all the others up, including the one and only cheetah, Hunter. "Eh, can't a guy get some shut eye around here?" Hunter asks rudely. Argus explained the whole incident. With nothing to hide, he says "We were all sleeping and-"Hunter busted in again. "No, NO! That's not what I was talking about! The snow...uh wait what!? SNOW!?" Argus shushed him. "SSSHHH! YES! That's what I was trying to explain! Tomas was freaking out, and here we are. Hunter, Spyro, You should figure out what's going on."

"We're on it!" Spyro said. The two of them walked away and Spyro asked to the cheetah. "Eh, where should we look first?" Hunter replied with a fist in the air. "Avalar! That's definitely where havoc would be located!" Spyro shook his little purple head, "Are you sure? I'm thinking Avalar is peaceful." Hunter, getting a bit impatient was really wanting the hero to agree. "I'm SURE!" "Okay," Spyro said somewhat sarcastically.

The portal of Avalar was standing right in front of them. Their feet cold and a breeze were starting to stir. "ARE YOU SURE!?" Spyro yelled. "YEEESSSS! FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Once the loading screen and everything was out of the way, they were in winter tundra, and there were snow piles everywhere. No sign of life to be spoken of, and the snow nearly covered Spyro's snout. "Geez, for once Hunter, I feel you're right. Hey, I bet those orbs are still in that portal! Maybe we could check and see if Ripto is up to something!"

They were standing in front of the portal, and it was in ship-shape. It looked like any another portal, only bigger. Spyro took a giant leap, but first he wiggled his body, spread his wings, and done it. Hunter just joined in as quick as he could.

Once they made it out, that old cheapskate Moneybags was standing in front of the entrance. "I'm sorry Spyro, and er… Hunter, if that is his name-"  
"Hey! Cut to the chase!" Hunter squalled.

"*Ahem* Yes of course. You can't come in here unless you pay the main entrance for 2,000,000 gems, and I'll let you in. Of course, unless you want the secret entrance, which is right above me, it'll be-Ow!" Spyro Charged him through the main entrance and Hunter fell on Spyro's back. Spyro boosted Hunter up, and Spyro jumped up there. It was a secret ledge on top of the room, right below the roof. Moneybags was in there looking all innocent, and gulp easily beat him up. Spyro and Hunter close their eyes, flinching at the messy beat up. Once it was through, Spyro stated, "Well, I guess that was the end of him." There, they saw not just Ripto, crush, and gulp, but Gnasty Gnorc, and the Sorceress too! They widened their eyes in complete shock to see the sight. "They're still alive!?" Spyro gasped. Hunter placed a fist in the other hand. "We'll beat them up! Right Spyro?" Spyro turned his head to see Hunter face, and yet, his facial expression of urge.

"No, we need to be very sneaky about it. We can't just jump in there-"Spyro saw him leap into the center of the room. "Oh, geez. Why now?"

The Sorceress saw him with a blink of Crush's eyes. She waved her wand evilly. "What is my prisoner doing here!?" Hunter cleared his throat. "*Ahem* Well, ah-huh, I uh… sorta escaped?" She got all angry, and jumped up high, "That is incorrect!" She waved her wand more rapidly, and roared. She aimed her weapon towards the poor cat, and froze him. Then Ripto pointed out, "Hey, I smell dragon! That purple fool is here somewhere!" Gnasty Gnorc hopped on Gulp, and said "I'll kill him. It is very natural of me to kill dragons before they toast me!" Ripto just pointed toward the exit, merely without a peep. The Gnorc ran out violently with his weapon swinging back and forth, seeking the enemy.

Spyro saw Hunter slowly thawing, but nothing more. He did watch the whole scene, and didn't move a single muscle. "Now, how do I escape in a sneaking matter with Hunter saved? Who was that guy that was a master thief? A raccoon or something? …Eh, doesn't ring a bell." He murmured. Gnasty was yelling "here, dragon, dragon! I got a surprise for you!" Spyro then rotated his head to see a flying power up. He charged towards it and began flying. Then, the purple reptile with wings managed to soar high enough to where he saw a fire power up. He mouth started feeling spicy as he blew out a red-fire arrow.

Lastly, he found an invincible power up that turned him completely platinum. He dived towards the six and came up with a fire explosive right out of the opening. It hit Ripto, but he was still standing. The Sorceress and Ripto both used their wands to create a radioactive waste while they were in bubbles that kept them from dying. Hunter was frozen, so, he was unharmed. Spyro was unaffected either, for he was still in that power up. He popped both bubbles with his horns. They undid the spell. Spyro gasped out the fire, as he was shaking miserably. It exploded, and knocked out everyone, except for Hunter, who was thawed. He ran toward Spyro and carried him, "Now, all I want for Christmas, is Spyro alive." He saddened himself worse with tears.

He returned to Artisans, with all the dragons stuck with frost. "Nestor, Titan! Look!" Titan walked toward Hunter, staring at the cold dragon. "Oh…you mean-"

"Yes." He replied. The dragons all sang their traditional song while Titan was holding him with tears. And after the entire run through, they hummed. The snow was still slowly falling from the gray clouds. Then Cyrus then thought aloud, "What about the snow?" Urlic then replied with "How about one of us in each dragon home gathers, holds hands, and sings a healing song?" Hunter shook his head "NO! That cannot work! Are you Indians or something!?" "Racist…" Thor whispered in Ragnar's horn. Nestor just replied with "Guys, let's all go to Avalar. I bet there is a machine that will quit the snow. Hold on, how about all of the beast keepers take care of that?" Titan nodded. "With pleasure, as always."

Titan led all of the dragons that lived in his world all the way to winter tundra. Maximus sniffed the air. "Smoke…" he said with eyelids nearly closing, in a suspicious matter. "We need to follow your sniffer!" Magnus said as he pointed at him. He sniffed, and later on bumped into Elora on accident, following the professor. "Hey, watch where you're going!" The fawn yowled, with her hand rubbing her head. The professor found it kind of amazing to see several dragons. "Wow, wait , hold on, what farts of Easter you guys doing here?" Titan answered with words. "We have crazy snow in our realm. We simply need to shut down the machine. " Professor nodded. "Right, we are somewhat after this, too! We tucked in a few orbs. It should sink in about- "A small explosion occurred. "-Now." Titan turned to all of his dragons. "All right! Now we need to cure Spyro, and everything will be okay!" Elora gasped. "Wha.." All the beast keepers nodded.

The mole and the fawn came with them back to Artisans. Spyro was still in his bad condition, while all the others were in silence, and it appeared the snow disappeared. Professor ran at Spyro and stopped at front of his cold, scaly body. "I see. I think this power crystal will do it." He shoved it in the hero's nose, and he suddenly breathed… but breathed white fire! But then nothing… "Darn!" He snapped. Then a sleigh with twelve reindeer landed. It was a jolly old fellow with a red hat, black boots, rosy cheeks, and a welcoming smile. It was obviously Santa. "HO HO HO!" He laughed with his belly jiggling. Hunter had his eyes locked on him. "Wow! Is it really you?"He simply replied with a wink. "I see you have been a good kitty this year because of thinking of others. " He snapped, and Spyro rose with white fire and both wings up and at 'em! Everyone celebrated greatly, and Santa dropped off his gifts, and flew off. Everyone was glad Spyro was up at his feet, and a hero once again. He got a Santa hat, and smiled happily. Then, Hunter revealed his box of surprises. It was a little prank toy that he could use. A whoopee cushion. He laughed evilly…

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
